


A Man Named Professor Otto

by ItsaMePatches



Series: Pre-Chipspeech Tales [2]
Category: Chipspeech
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaMePatches/pseuds/ItsaMePatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While looking for ol' bowl-head, Bert decides to dig through Otto's belongings for any awesome blackmail material, but then he and Dandy 704 find a journal and photo from the 1980s. Surprise, surprise, it's Otto!</p><p>"Once upon a time, there was a man hired into his former university to work as an "extra-curricular" professor for people wanting to work around technology. This man would, later, soon have a turn for a different and a possibly more interesting life. How did Otto turn from a sluggish professor to an evil scientist?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Once was a Man Named "Otto"

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this will turn out better than the Dandy story...

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

        “Otto! You in here?”

        Silence.

      Bert Gotrax peeped into the quiet lab, hands immediately stuffing into his pockets. Odd. Otto was always lurking around in here, doing whatever it is that he did, so the lack of his presence in here could be seen as rather questionable. Was he sick? Nah, that bowl couldn’t get sick...

        ...maybe. Otto was kind of semi-human, so maybe there was a slight possibility of having human illnesses.

        Anyway...

        He decided to head inside Otto’s lab/room regardless of its owner being out since this _is_ Bert, after all. His eyes glanced about and his sneakers squeaked across the tile floor as he went deeper into the lab. Since Otto wasn’t around, this could be a good time to be nosy and find any blackmail material against the guy (for fun and boredom).

        “There it is.” Bert immediately strolled towards the scientist’s filing cabinet and pulled open the top drawer in order to begin his search. For the first few moments, he only found various of aging papers with chicken-scratch for writing; however, when he was close to completing his dig through the second drawer, a yellow journal caught Bert’s eye through the plain folders stacked upon each other.

        “Doubt there’s anything good, but...”

        He whipped out the book with a quirked brow, then he slipped a pair of fingers into the pages and opened to a random page.

        An inhuman sound slipped out of his mouth before his breathing hitched while a grin came to his face.

        “Damn,” he chuckled out at what he saw. He flipped to another page quickly and saw the same thing he had first seen. “Otto’s thirstier than Dee and Dandy!”

        “Excuse you, sneaky brat, but what did you say about me?”

        “ _Nothing_ , Dandy,” he responded without his eyes moving over to look at the seven foot tall man now standing beside him. “I was just sayin’ that Otto has a liking for robo dicks. This book has a bunch of dicks as far as the eye could see!”

        “Otto? Drawing robot penises?”  
        “Don’t believe me?”  
        “Considering this is Otto that you’re talking about, no, I don’t believe you.”

        Bert shoved -- or try to due to their huge height differences -- the book up to Dandy’s face. “You’re probably used to seeing dicks in your face.”

        Dandy huffed as he took hold of the yellow journal to examine it. “Whether I have or not is nor your business, especially since you’re a _damn child_.” His eyes glanced to the book whilst he reached a hand to fix his monocle.

        Dandy suddenly let out a “ _pfffbt_ ” sound.

        “See them now?”  
        “I...definitely see them now.”

        Who knew that Otto had a liking of drawing these robotic versions of a certain male body part! Neither Chipspeech member thought of the possibility that Otto could come back to his lab any minute, and there was a chance that they didn’t care, for Bert and Dandy began to flip through page upon page of the book.

        “These are rather detailed...” Dandy murmured.

        “Of course you’d think that,” Bert casually shot at him. “Hang on, maybe there’s another book in that cabinet...”

        As he heard Bert begin to shift through Otto’s drawer, Dandy turned the journal to the back, only to be surprised at the sight of a photograph. “What’s this?”

        Bert muttered out in question as he pulled out a second journal, “What?”

        “Oh, oh God.”  
        “Don’t tell me he drew porn of you guys or something. I’d laugh my ass off.”

        “Not that, Bert,” he replied, “there’s a photo of him.”

        “That’s why you said ‘oh god’? What’s so surprising about that?”  
        “Well, he looks human.”  
        “...let me see.”

        The two swapped journals. Bert looked down at the Kodak photo strapped with scotch tape and raised his brows at the sight. Considering the old-as-hell background full of black, pink, red, and green coloured things (and the other people’s wild hairstyle), this probably took place in the 1980s. In the middle of the group of five, there was a man with lazy eyes and an unkempt dark brown (or was that black?) hair. _Damn_ , what a long face...

        ...but, yeah, this man looked familiar, even with those small marks on the left side of his uncovered face.

        Oh, that and because of the tag which read “Professor Otto” hanging from his plain jacket.

        “Let’s not show that to anybody,” the 19th century gentleman suggested. “Vosim already took most of the attention from me, and I certainly don’t want Otto to steal the rest with that photo. He’s attractive, for God’s sake!”

        “I can believe that this is Otto,” Bert said, “but at the same time, I can’t believe he looked like _this_. Don’t drool, Dandy.”

        “Shut up.”  
        “Heh.”

        Dandy opened the other journal to the first page, but then he took notice of a date entry to the right, then the many words written underneath. His eyes scanned the first three lines of the paper until it dawned upon him that this was an actual journal entry from Otto. “Well, well...this is talking about what he did over twenty years ago!”

        “Read it out loud. There could be some secrets I could use as blackmail.”  
        “Now Bert, if I read this, promise me you’ll only use those secrets against once he does something questionable.”

        The younger Chipspeech member scoffed. “You expect me to do that?”

        “Of course not.”  
        “Damn straight.”

        “Well, if I read it...it looks like we’ll be in here for a while. It fills up half of this journal.”

        Bert shrugged. “Fine by me. I’m bored anyway.”

        Dandy leaned back until he felt himself sitting on one of Otto’s desk, letting out a relaxed sigh whilst he shifted the journal to one hand. “Alright, let’s start before our dear Otto arrives.” He cleared his throat while Bert climbed to the top of the cabinet and took a seat upon it.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Once in a while, I get bored of doing work, so I turn to writing down whatever comes to mind. Sometimes I write stories of things that are interesting to me, and other times I can't help but write about myself._  
  
        If anybody finds this journal and read it, then congratulations upon snooping through my things and deciding to read this without my consent.  
__  
Anyway, since I've decided to write about myself, I might as well start instead of rambling on like Dandy does all of the time.

_Now, while I don’t remember my entire life from when I was born to where I am as of the year 2015, I remember the more significant sections of it._

_My time in school was mostly a blur, except for the fact that I had minor to major difficulties in most subjects with the exception of math and science. The science field was where I wound-up going into once I go into college._

_I graduated years later with a Master's from a university._

_And then..._

_I was bored. Surprised?_

_I didn't know what to do with myself anymore once I finished college. Yes, I could've tried getting a doctorate, but I honestly couldn't stand being a student again. So, instead of pushing my education even further, I stayed at home, and read various of novels...mostly science-fiction stories and a few questionable novels which I'd rather not say._

_...who am I kidding? I doubt anybody is actually reading this, so I might as well say that I read gay erotica about robots._

 

* * *

 

 

        Bert stared at Dandy, one hand rubbing at his own ear. "Did he really just fucking say that? I wasn't hearing things, was I?"  
  
        "Definitely wasn't either of our imaginations," was Dandy's reply as his finger ran over the line of Otto's confession. "He truly loved robotic body parts even before he became what he is now."  
  
        "...keep reading. There's probably more juicy stuff in there."  
        "Alright."

 

* * *

 

  
_I was offered a job at the university I graduated from. Apparently, one of my teachers had a liking for me and wanted to keep me nearby. Within days, I found out that I wouldn't be an official professor or anything, but rather an extra-curricular professor for a science field. We were to build and create things in order for these students to gain experience before graduation._

_It didn’t sound interesting at first, but then I wondered if I could get my “students” and myself to create something worthwhile. Maybe it was because of the novels I read on the side, but creating some kind of robot -- be it small or even the size of the average human._

_Myself included, my group consisted of four individuals -- two young ladies and a young man. It was awkward, but all of them seemed to like me, even though I wasn’t necessarily the most brightest of people..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**to be continued**


	2. Professor, Dear Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We, allegedly, go back into the 1980s and take a peek into the life of Professor Otto and his small group of students for a while. Starting from where he and his students get to know each other and ending to once Otto records enough information for something important for his personal interests...
> 
> ...whatever said "personal interests" are exactly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, sometimes I worry that my stories are boring, and I hope that's not the case for this story at least.
> 
> This will probably be three [3] chapters total. Maybe later, I'll remake the Dandy one (you know, the one I always complain about because I didn't like how it turned out).
> 
> By the way, if anybody likes this somehow -- thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Their get-together usually began around three in the afternoon and about four times a week, and even though the students were prepared for extra-curricular hijinks, their dear professor tended not to be, for he had a habit of pulling all-nighters at the lab for whatever reason. Guess what. Today was one of those "professor pulled an all-nighter" days.

     The door to the lab opened at ten minutes past three. Soon, the sound of a person entering the lab could be heard, their feet making a tiny tap at every step taken.

     "Hello? Anybody else here yet?"

     Silence.

     A young lady, who appeared to be in her early twenties, slung her backpack over her shoulder and then glanced about. The lights and portable television were on; however the burners, computers, and radio was still off. Wait, the smell of coffee? Ah-ha, so the professor was here, possibly deciding to stay here yet again. Tressa, the name of this young lady, approached a desk which was occupied by a certain older man. Assuming by the position of his back towards her, Tressa knew he was hunched over, sleeping on the sloppy surface.

     ' _Professor_ ,' she thought to herself, ' _what do you even do here, anyway? You never tell us_.'

     "Professor?"

     Tressa heard a small groan come from him. Once Tressa stepped close to the desk and the groaning man, the sight of a book caught her eye. "Chrome" by George Nadar, apparently. By the look of it, it was a homosexual erotica with robots. Huh. Well, it wouldn't be the first time she saw him with a gay novel at his desk, that was for certain. Anyway...

     "Professor Otto, are you okay? How come you're not at home?"

     Immediately, Professor Otto sat up with a stretch then used one hand to scratch at the stubble around his jawline. "I was at home for a while until an idea came to mind, so I rushed back here to start working on it," he responded. He glanced around the desk for a moment, then he grabbed the pair of glasses and placed them over his eyes. "I was afraid I'd forget if I waited until morning to bring up my idea."

     The woman watched her professor run his hands through that tangled mess which was called "hair" with a quirked brow. "An idea? Mind telling me what it is?"

     "It's a plan for an android."  
     "A humanoid? We're going to build one?"  
     "Yes."

     As Otto stood from his seat, he heard her speak again, " _Sick_ , a humanoid! You're not fooling around with us, are you, Professor Otto? You're already making us create humanoid robots!"

      He turned to look at her, his right eye remaining half-lid -- its "natural" position, apparently -- while the other eye opened completely. "The head actually gave me a list on what we should try building, but they were too boring for even me," Otto told her. "They wanted us to build a robotic bird, and I wasn't sure we'd be interested in such a thing."

     "I'd be okay with building a bird, but I'm totally not sure about the other guys," she confessed with a shrug. "Hey, Professor?"

     "What?"   
     "Are you going to make an attractive android or something?"

     Shit.

     So, instead of questioning if he had left one of his novels laying about while he was out of the room, Otto decided to play the "clueless" trope by shrugging and shoving his hands into his stuffed pockets. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tressa."

     Tressa rolled her eyes whilst she nodded, replying, "Whatever you say, Professor. I guess that android erotica on the desk isn't yours..."

     He internally screamed.

     "Let's just wait for the others so we can start."   
     "Got'cha."

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**T** oday was officially the second week of my new position at the university, and within that time span, my miniscule group of four warmed up to me; although I wasn't necessarily what someone would call an "extrovert". "Introvert" seemed to fit me better, for this laboratory felt like a second home rather than a place where I was required to work in -- that and the outdoors bothered me. Damn birds with their constant tweeting, and I didn't have the best luck with people to begin with. _

_Anyway, even though the "suggestions list" had mostly tiny robotic creations which I didn't entirely hate, I began sketching out various of humanoids and a part of me wanted to see these things come to life instead of birds and mice. Some, if they were reading my entry (which they shouldn't be), would assume I wanted to create a robot to have intercourse with; however, that was not my reason for wanting to create androids. These things, I wanted to plan, would have human emotions while others would be created for defensive or private reasons (okay, fine, that includes sexual reasoning)...but, at the end of the day, it was morbid curiosity thanks to being so absorbed in those books I had at home and would bring here once in a while._

_Shut up._

_I could've been getting too ahead of myself, but I couldn't help myself. You see, these fellow humans were eager to build living breathing things as well. I was blessed with having people somewhat similar in taste to mine._

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

      "Say, Ottie," Jessica, one of Otto's students, suddenly asked, "do you ever go out anywhere?"

     Otto continued watching Tressa sketch out the plans he had given her moments ago whilst he answered, "I don't like going out much. I just come here, and then I go home."

     "Not even for fun?"  
     "No."

     Tressa chimed in, "He's busy doing science things."

     "Exactly." Otto agreed with his other student's comment.

     From across the lab, Jack decided to butt-in while he kept his nimble fingers on the keyboard in front of him. "Besides, he's busy reading all of those sci-fi and gay erotica novels during his free time. Am I right, Professor?"

     "What...makes you think I do that in my free time, Jack?"  
     "You keep leaving your books around. You're kind of a slob, man."

     "I'm holding onto them for a friend." Otto chose to defend himself by obviously lying yet again.

     "Sure you are. I'm not saying those books are freaky or anything. I actually flipped through a few pages of 'Chrome' and thought it was interesting," the only male student confessed to his professor. "Must be awesome to have sex with a bot like that."

     As soon as Jack said that, Otto felt his half-lidded eye twitch; however, he chose to ignore it. "Ladies," he announced, wrapping an arm around both of their shoulders, "Jack has offered to buy us pizza for dinner. Isn't that nice?"

     The sound of Jack smashing his head onto the keyboard soon followed.

     This was an average day at the lab with Otto Mozer and his trio of students. For the first hour, all of them would gather and listen to whatever Otto had in mind, and then they would start the following hour typing away for record keeping, sketching the designs of various projects, and slowly beginning the progress of building things. Their "dinner" tend to be at six-thirty or seven at night, and all of them went their own way by ten minutes til eight. Since the two weeks, they've been building tiny items; however, Otto's plan for today was to be their only project until the group either graduated or when the semester ends. Granted, there was a chance that they won't finish by either of those dates, but Otto would be fine with working on it on his own from thereon; after all, science was the disheveled man's expertise.

     Although...there was a bit of a problem which would eventually rear its ugly head, and it was definitely something Otto could not handle as easily.

     "So, Ottie," Jessica asked suddenly whilst she redid her ponytail during their dinner break, "how big is this humanoid of ours going to be?"

     Jack inquired as well, "What's the purpose of it? Servant robot like Rosie?"

     After Otto tore a small piece of his pizza and swallowed it, he replied, "I'm aiming for the average height of a human with its purpose probably being more of an assistant than a servant."

     Tressa sat back against her chair with a grin at Otto. "So, it won't be anything like a killer robot?"

     "No."

     Otto mimicked Tressa's position by reclining and grinning with thought of some sort of killer bot running amok at his home at the back of his mind. Perhaps he could do a miniature killer bot as a private side-project out of morbid curiosity as a homage to the stories he read. Actually, there were many robotic/humanoid things he wished to build; however, he wasn't certain how many he'd be able to create with his three students in such a short amount of time. Building a humanoid didn't take seven days...

     "We're going to make him realistic...?" Jack raised a brow to Otto once he saw the blueprints which he and Tressa collaborated on. "Fake human-like skin and hair?"

     "Possibly."  
     "That's going to be freaky."

     That was when Tressa said, "Otto's probably going to base him off some handsome guy in his sci-fi porn book."

     "Thank you for buying us dinner for tomorrow, Tressa," the man with the stubble spoke out loud, his arm immediately wrapping around her shoulder. "Chinese, please."

     "...you know, Professor Otto...you can't take a joke, can you?"  
     "I can. You guys need to learn better jokes instead of going after my interests--"

     Wait, shit.

     It was Jessica's turn to raise an eyebrow at the professor. "I thought you said you were holding onto those sci-fi and gay porn books for somebody, and yet now you're saying it's your interest?"

     This was the second time that day in which Otto internally screamed at screwing up again.

     "...Jessica, thanks for buying dinner on Wednesday. Maybe we can have Mexican on that day."  
     "...okay, Ottie."

 

* * *

 

 

     "Are you actually going and staying home this time, Professor?"  
     "Yes, Tressa."  
     "You know, you should get some sleep. Those rings under your eyes look _awful_..."

     Otto adjusted his glasses with one hand while he shut and locked the laboratory's door behind him and Tressa. "I'll try; although sleep is hard for me at times."

     "Count sheep," was all Tressa said to that. Before she left, she pat him on the back, saying, "Bye, Professor! I can't wait to see how this humanoid is going to turn out..."

     Once she was out of sight, Otto thought, ' _I'm anticipating the result too, but we'll probably only be able to finish it halfway because of the lack of money..._ '

     "Ah, there you are, Otto!"

     He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a taller man approaching him. Well well well, if it isn't Mister Lange with that cheerful smile of his on that sculpted face of his. "End of your day, Lange?"

     "Yeah, you're done for the day too?"  
     "You know my schedule, so why are you even questioning me about it?"

     "Just checking," Lange laughed out as he wound his right arm over Otto's shoulder, earning a grunt from him.

     Just like every other day at this time, the men began to walk together.

     "So, what's my former student trying to build with my current students?"  
     "A humanoid."  
     "Wow, you're not fooling around with this..."

     "Be honest," Otto asked, "would you rather spend your free time being a humanoid or a bee?"

     He hummed in thought for a second. As he and Otto exited the university building, he finally talked. "Is this a big bee that you're talking about, or the size of an actual honey bee?"

     "Honey bee."  
     "...I don't know. A humanoid sounds sick, but a honey bee's pretty cute."  
     "...are you serious?"

     Considering the disgusted look written upon the younger man's face, Lang could obviously tell that Otto didn't agree with him -- not one bit. Of course, when he was in Lange's class, Otto liked making "edgier" or "realistic" items instead of anything silly such as robotic insects (or in this case, bees). Guess he was still into all of those science fiction novels he caught Otto reading during class sessions.

     "Well," he mumbled awkwardly and glanced away from Otto's stare, "we all have different tastes in what we want to create..."

     The two fell silent.

     Eventually, they reached the parking lot reserved for the professors and deans. They were going to have to depart from each other now.

     "So, Otto..." Lange inquired out of curiosity, "how _is_ your semi-class doing? You're not having any trouble with them, I hope..."

     "Not at all." Otto shrugged off Lange's arm since it was getting too heavy. He sniffed then shoved his hands into his pockets. "I have a problem with having to wear clothes like these. The pants are too hot."

     "Sorry...even the professors have a uniform code."  
     "We're probably the only university that has a 'uniform code' in this state..."  
     "Besides the disapproval of your slacks, was there anything else you needed to tell me?"

     He fixed his glasses again when he felt them slipping down the bridge of his nose, and then he replied, "It's a possibility at the moment, but I'm afraid we probably won't have enough money to complete the humanoid."

     "...oh..." He frowned worriedly. "Hm, I never thought about the whole 'money' thing, funny enough. Well," Lange assured him with a small smile, "don't worry. I'll think of something. Tell me when you need the money, and I'll try getting the amount the following day."

     "How...?"  
     "Don't worry. I'd do anything for you, Otto."

     Otto faltered. "Uh...thank...you?"

     Lange snickered in amusement by the embarrassed look which Otto had, but he didn't comment about it. Instead, he simply said, "You're welcome. Have a good evening!"

     And he walked off.

     Otto awkwardly shifted the briefcase in his left hand whilst he fixed his glasses once again. Well, that was an interesting choice of words, Lange.

     ...perhaps...

     ...nah, it was too soon. He should wait a few weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

_**P** rofessor Lange was the man who brought me back to the university. Apparently, he might have had a liking in me during my time there -- he was horrible at hiding his feelings, kind of like a certain somebody I know in the present time...and is probably reading this journal right now._

_Anyway, Lange seemed dedicated with assisting me out if I were to run into any sort of problems. I wish I could've shown my appreciation to him more than I actually did; however, I couldn't because  
_

_well_

_we got in trouble._

_Before you ask if I went "mad" and created a killer humanoid during that time at the university, I'd like to assure and disappoint you all at once._

_The building of our humanoid was going well with each of us doing our part to work together and create it. Jack kept records and helped gather the needed supplies, Jessica constructed the body while following whatever else Tressa knew what had to be added -- as for me, I did the "innards" of our project. I chose the perfect coding and program for it. I wanted him to be as human as possible, which was especially saying a lot considering the decade this occurred in. He'll look human, and he'll somewhat act as if he was alive. How human did I want this thing was going to determine whether or not we'd have money by the end of the year._

_My group and I ran out of money within three months, and I knew I needed to ask Lange for help since he'd eventually ask about our progress._

_...you know, I should probably stop talking about this because it's going to get awkward in a moment._

 

* * *

 

 

     "He's probably going to have to kill somebody for that money," Bert commented, a hand resting onto the palm of his hand, "well, that...or something else."

     "If I had to guess," Dandy replied while he flipped the page of the journal, "he's probably going to make love with Lange."

     "Are you fucking serious?"  
     "I'll bet you."  
     "...fine."

 

* * *

 

 

     "Otto, hey!" Lange perked up in his chair with a beaming smile at the sight of Otto's head poking into his office. "You're early. Is there something wrong?"

     Otto stepped into the office, shutting the door with his foot in a rather informal manner. "We...ran out of money, Lange."

     "Want me to help?"  
     "...if you don't mind."  
     "Of _course_ I don't mind!"

     "Also..."

     Lange blinked. "Something else you need?"

     He nodded and approached Lange's desk. "I need to do an experiment that will contribute to our humanoid; plus, this will be for a personal scientific research of mine."

     "I'm...listening. What is it?"  
     "I'm planning on making the humanoid as 'human' as possible, which includes something intimate."

     Oh?

     ...oh. Oh God.

     As he mentally grinned at the sight of Lange blushing, the stubble man calmly adjusted his frames. "Can you help me with that, Lange? It's okay if you don't want to."

     His ears turned red as well. Lange gulped down a lump forming in his throat whilst trying to remain calm as well. "Well, alright..."

 

* * *

 

 

     "Oops," Dandy mumbled. He ran a finger through the next few lines while Bert cocked a brow at him. "Should I read this section?"

     "Oh my God, they're not..."  
     "So, for winning the bet, I'd like for you to buy me a new vest--"  
     "Fuck you and fuck Otto!"

     "Well, according to these next few lines, he's already dealt with being--"

     "Ew, freaking ew," the little parkour performer covered his ears before he could hear what Otto did years ago. Even if he didn't look similar to how he was _nowadays_ , the image still burned his brain at the thought of Otto and sex. "Just get back to what went wrong. Skip the sex or I'm telling Parsec."

 

* * *

 

 

**_W_ ** _ell, that additional help of Lange was for the sake of science -- nothing more. Granted, nobody will probably believe me when I say this, but I might as well._

_Less than a week after our little encounter in his office, we were both brought in for demanding about  the source of some"questionable noises" coming from Lange's office...I.E. me. Apparently, his door wasn't soundproof and neither were his walls.  
_

_That's how I lost my job, but I managed to convince them to let Lange stay. Lucky him._

_After getting tossed out by the university, I only saw my former students a few times. It's not like I've forgotten about them -- definitely not. I still have their numbers placed in here along with a photo that we took on our last day. With the money left over, I managed to buy some science equipment on my own, and the group thought I deserved to keep our humanoid project instead of trashing it._

_I had to start fresh, one step at a time._

 

* * *

 

 

**to be concluded**

 


	3. A Change of Things - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We continue on with the story of Otto Mozer long before he became that head in a "bowl" and a member of the ChipSpeech group. Last time, Professor Otto did an unethical science "research" with a fellow professor which cost him his job at the university. The ex-professor is now on his own; however, he won't be alone for long once he decides to put up an ad for an assistant who will alter his not-so-social life.
> 
> Oh, and there's also the fact that everything will eventually go downhill from here (hey, just like this story might be!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here!  
> (Also, yeah, I'm not sure how this chapter will turn out being, so...if it's "average" or "bad", I'm sorry. I didn't know how else to end it.)
> 
> Thanks for sticking around for this story, and I hope it lived up to any expectation you might have had!
> 
> (P.S. Check out the end notes once you're done reading)

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

 

     "Well, even if I lost my job...at least they were nice enough to let me have some of the supplies," Otto mumbled to himself as he tossed the final piece of cardboard into his recycling bin.

     It had been exactly three and a half days since the ex-professor was fired from his job thanks to his curiosity getting the better of him. Now, while he could've been pissed off at the university for firing him over having intercourse with a fellow professor, Mozer came to the realisation that dwelling upon it too much wouldn't help him in any manner. Besides, Otto could do whatever he wanted since he wasn't under the eye of the university and its dean. He wasn't facing anymore due dates but his own if he wished to make any. On the brighter side of being fired is that Otto could create whatever the hell he wanted without limitations! Well, sure, he could've done that at the university, but he was a part of a group back at the place.

     It wasn't as though he was against being in a group, it was that sometimes being in a group delayed things due to disagreements or a lack of interest in a project. Since he was by himself, Otto could create whatever without objections. Perfect.

     "What to do though?"

     Here he was, in the small room of his home which now served as a laboratory until he could expand his work area or simply find a new house. He leaned up against his desk with a huff, crossing his arms in thought. Well, at least he got to wear much more comfortable clothing -- screw uniforms or "appropriate attire" for science. He could damn well wear his shorts and old button-up tops whenever and however he pleased.

     Otto's eyes drifted to the left of the lab until they suddenly came to a halt at the "body" laying on a worktable. Oh, right, he could continue on that.

     He trailed to the table quietly whilst his eyes stayed focused on the android. "How about I continue working on you? I hope you don't mind that I'm the only one who'll be doing this."

     The ex-professor began his constant switching between typing in codes for the android's computer which served as its brain, installing piece upon piece as its body, and then double-checking and editing the blueprints which dear Tressa gladly gave him on his last day at the university.

 

* * *

 

 

_**I** was all by myself, but a part of me didn't entirely mind this change; after all, interacting with people definitely was not something I was able to do well, neither did I have a good relation to people in general. Luckily, the time as a professor at the university gave me a break from worrying about others not liking me._

_I don't remember how much I slept while I worked on my android, but if I had to guess...I probably had four hours of a sleep a day. My excitement for building a living thing was what kept me energized the entire time; however, after nearly a month of working on my own, my body started becoming weary from my lack of sleep. Amazing how the body can give out on you while you're holding a few supplies in your arms just as you're about to take a step. Not only did I manage to bang my head against a table, but I'm sure one of the things I carried stabbed my arm._

_Trust me, I accidentally hurt myself a lot during those weeks._

_Because of that, along with how I was getting far too tired and stressed, I felt as though I was probably going to have to ask for help._

_I needed to find an assistant, and I hoped that they would be okay with working around me._

 

* * *

 

 

     Phone number -- check. Requirements needed for the job and various information -- check. Address -- check.

     Otto first saw the advertisement he sent in to the local papers one week later underneath the "help wanted" section. He wondered if he'd get anybody in here. Ah, this was pretty risky...for all he knew, he could get somebody who would later turn on him and steal all of his work!

     No, it's not good to think this way all of the time, but he could not help himself from assuming the possibility of betrayal. Human were likely to do such a thing...

     He shifted on his couch, making sure not to put any pressure on the arm he injured days prior, as he swapped the newspaper out for one of his sci-fi novels. Otto decided to give himself a break from his android for a few days and simply rest.

      Speaking of the android, he was doing rather well at the moment. The outer layer was completed, so now Otto needed to complete the necessary innards and computer pieces for him. How long that would take him would depend upon whether he'll get an assistant or not -- shoving off the horrible "what ifs" to the farthest section of his head, Otto hoped for the best.

 

* * *

 

 

_**L** ater on, found myself not resting as much as the doctor had told me, even though I was still taking pain medication and could hardly function my right arm without gritting my teeth. Yeah, I'll admit it...I was in a lot of pain after acting incredibly careless. Nearly every slight movement stirred a burning sensation throughout that arm, but I kept on doing my regular schedule -- minus sleeping for a mere four hours._

_My first android slowly inched his way towards completion; however, I knew I needed to focus more on his brain soon -- that meant more typing for me, which was a rather difficult task while hissing in pain. I think the only things going through my mind during that time was, "Ow, my arm" and "I'm in pain and these drugs are doing something to me". Pathetic, I know._

_Stop laughing._

_At the back of my mind, I began to wonder if no one will possibly call me for the assistant position. It makes sense, I guess. All I said was that they needed to have somewhat of an interest in science and said payment was negotiable. In case you, the sneak who decided to read this little journal of mine, wondered where and how I got money. Let's say that the professor at the university which I had an experiment with me had some sympathy and sent me money by slipping it underneath my door whilst leaving it as "anonymous". I could recognize his writing from anywhere..._

_...how much money will remain a secret. Let's just say that if I was still living on my own, I'd be financially secure for as long as I lived._

_Back to the topic at hand..._

_It was around Wednesday morning when something happened -- exactly two weeks after my wanted ad was published._

_I was trying to read something off my computer screen, double-checking on the codes upon it when..._

 

* * *

 

 

     "Hello? _Hello?_ "

     He didn't hear the voice at first, for it was coming from the front of his house while he was busy reading until his eyes practically strained, but then the voice grew louder in volume.

     "Mister Mozer? Otto Mozer?"

     Oh my God, did he seriously forget to lock the door again? Was his attention span turning bad?

     Again, the voice spoke, this time it was accompanied by the sound of heavy feet hitting the carpet floor, "I'm here for the job. Otto...?"

     Otto felt himself suck in air as soon as he heard that. Finally! Somebody was here to possibly work with him!

     Wait, damn it...what was he going to say once the man arrived to his laboratory?!

     The walking stopped, but then Otto's ears picked up the tiny steps being taken into the room.

     "Hello, Mister Mozer."

     Think, Mozer, think! What are you going to say to the man behind you? Hurry up, he's waiting!

     He licked at his drying lips, then he turned around to face the newcomer and immediately blinked widely at the person a few feet from him. A tall, _tall_ man -- probably a whopping seven feet tall or more! -- stood, donning a set of clothes which seemed so...so _old fashioned_. This man even had a monocle! Who wear those anymore...? And those eyes -- such a handsome pair they were.

     "Um," Otto mumbled while he adjusted his glasses, "hi...?"

     The tall man quirked a brow at him. "Hi."

     "Did I hear you correctly about being here for the assistant job?"  
     "Yes?"  
     "Oh."

     This was why Otto constantly told himself that he was not the sociable person.

     He awkwardly cleared his throat, and he tried his best to speak up, "Is there any sort of question that you might have, Mister...?"

     "Dandy," the tall man gave him his name with a smile. "I _do_ have one question, actually."

     "...and what would that be?"  
     "A...place to stay for a while?"

     Otto blinked. "That's it?" When Dandy nodded, he questioned, "Why...? You don't look...you know."

     His smile faltered a little, but it didn't completely wipe away. "I'm staying at a hotel for the time being. My old house caught on fire." Dandy shifted onto one foot for a second, and then he stood back in place. "I mean, it's okay if I can't, but I'm hoping to try and get a new home--"

     "No, it's okay," the ex-professor interrupted him. "I've got two extra rooms in this house that I don't use, so...you can stay, if that's what you really need to."

     That smile which returned to Dandy's face -- it could light up this laboratory if it was possible.

     "And you're sure you'd want to work with me? This is where you'll be for the majority of our work."  
     "That's fine."  
     "..."

     Dandy tilted his head to one side. "Uh, so...no interview?"

     Oh.

     Otto wasn't great at doing that, either, so he simply shook his head. "No. You came here because you were interested in working at a laboratory, right?"

     "Right."  
     "That's all you need, then. You're hired."

     He jumped when Dandy took both of his hands into his all of a sudden, but he didn't pull out of his grip like he should have.

     "Thank you, Mister Mozer!" Dandy said, "I really appreciate you hiring me!"

     "You're...welcome," he responded, "and, you don't need to call me a formal name. Just call me Otto..."

     "Nice meeting you then, Otto. Can't wait to start working with you."  
     "I...can't wait to work with you, either."

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**O** n that day, I met Dandy._

_According to him, my fashion sense severely lacked in every angle. I honestly don't get why wearing shorts and knee-highs are a bad combination since he loved wearing nothing but buttons on his shirts and vests and whatever else he wore. What really caught me was how nice he was._

_I don't think I've ever met such a person like him._

 

* * *

 

 

     "Am I screwing this right?"  
     "Yes, you are."

     Otto assigned him to building and constructing unless it was too complex, and Dandy seemed to have gotten the hang of it rather quickly, possibly due to Otto's explanations being simplified enough for a beginner to comprehend. While Dandy handled those things, Otto gave himself the duty of working on the insides of the creations of whatever the duo made.

     He asked his newly acquired assistant, "Will you be fine over here while I check the plans?"

     Whilst he continued tightening the bolts and screws inside of Otto's android, Dandy responded as he nodded, "Yeah."

     "Alright." Otto wandered off to his computer.

     "Otto?"

     The shorter of the two men glanced over his shoulder at Dandy. "What is it?"

     "The ad said we get the weekends off, right?"  
     "And the holidays, of course. Is there something wrong?"  
     "I was just wondering...if we could go out on Saturday, maybe."

     Oh.

     He glanced away with scrunched brows. "Uh, I guess?"

     Dandy paused from his work. "What's wrong? Don't you like going out?"

     "...I hardly go out, to tell you the truth. I stay at home unless I really need to get something."  
     "Wait, so you never go out for the fun of it? Parties, clubs, none of that?"

     Otto shook his head as a reply.

     ' _Wow, poor guy..._ ' Dandy thought. "Don't worry, I'll show you how to have fun as soon as Saturday arrives. You're my boss, sort of, you should relax once in a while, too!"

     "I...don't think that's a good idea--"  
     "Come on, I'll be with you! I know some wicked places we could hang-out~..."  
     "...okay, I guess."

     Dandy beamed a smile.

     Good God, this man just met him an hour ago, and yet he was already beginning to warm up to him; even if Otto came off as stand-offish.

 

* * *

 

 

     **_D_** _andy warmed up to me so quickly, it was weird. What was even weirder was how I soon felt comfortable around him as the week continued on._

 

* * *

 

 

     Bert immediately yawned. "How long is he going to talk about the two of you?"

     "Bored?" Dandy shot a look over at the kid.

     "Not really, but I'm close to shouting 'gay' at the top of my lungs if he keeps this up."  
     "Hm."

     "Hey, actually..." he spoke up again as he leap off the cabinet with ease, "Otto's probably gonna be back soon, so I'm gonna go now."

     "What...? But we're on the best part! He's talking about _me_ in here!"  
     "Exactly why I'm leaving. I'm outtie."

     The gentleman huffed at the snarky response. "Fine." His eyes turned back to the journal in hand and continued to read.

 

     _Dandy kept complaining about how my clothes were so odd and not the type you'd wear to an outing, but I'd complain back about how somebody shouldn't be wearing more than ten buttons on their jacket and vest like he did. I guess we both lacked any kind of "fashion sense" and constantly denied it since I admit the clothes I wore back then were less than impressionable._

_The places he took me to sometimes wound-up being less than impressionable as well. I sure as hell didn't appreciate that lap dancer on me like that, no matter how much Dandy assumed I did._

 

     A snicker escaped Dandy, but he composed himself so he could read on with what his friend had to say.

 

     _I appreciate him, though. I truly do. He tried to lure me out of my shell -- or rather, he tried helping me become more outgoing. Did it work? I'm not so sure anymore, not in the present, anyway._

_I..._

_don't know what else I can say about him._

 

     "Well excuse _me_ if I'm not interesting enough, dear Otto..." he grumbled.

 

     _No, I'm not saying he isn't interesting, nosy reader who is still reading this. What I meant was that Dandy was one of the many things to have changed my life from my day as a regular human being to the thing that exists today. I went from a professor at a university to a scientist who_ _..._

_...it's hard for me to say it._

_I can't._

     Was Otto being hesitant about something? Odd...Dandy didn't think the other Chipspeech member could behave like that. Otto was usually straightforward with everything, so what on earth could be so critical that he couldn't even say in written form within a "private" notebook?

     "Dandy? Are you in here?"

     Shit!

     Dandy practically slam-dunked the damn notebook into one of the file cabinet drawers as soon as Otto's voice rung out at the entrance of his laboratory. He fixed his jacket and calmed himself down as a way to not look suspicious at all. "I was just looking for Bert, don't worry..." he said as a form of assurance.

     Otto quirked an eyebrow up at him. "Were you looking for something else?"

     "Of course not! Did I appear to be?"  
     "Oh, okay then. I guess I was imagining your hand sticking inside one of those drawers beside you."  
     "...y--yeah, just your imagination playing with you."  
     "...you were in plain sight at the entrance--"

     "I need to get my filters changed now," Dandy interrupted him, and then he dashed out of the lab without another word.

     He sighed in annoyance. "You're terrible at confrontations, Dandy..." Otto mumbled. Knowing how nosy Dandy was, Otto had a gut-feeling he knew what Dandy was looking at prior to running off with a fake excuse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**I** overheard Dandy moping about wanting a gorgeous flower to call his own around Valentine's Day._

_I felt bad for him._

_Suddenly, I met a lady named Daisy who was now dating my assistant. She was absolutely stunning, but..._

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) There's actually going to be a special bonus story in relation to this chapter in particular. Wonder what it'll be about...  
> (Will be up by Monday night, Tuesday, or Wednesday)
> 
> Title: For You, Dandy.


End file.
